Multimedia decoding components found in, for example, DVD players and set-top boxes typically utilize a decoder to decode encoded multimedia data (e.g., MPEG video and audio data). The multimedia decoding components then provide the decoded multimedia data for formatting for display as video and audio content. To reduce cost and complexity, many of these multimedia decoding components have limited capabilities. Moreover, these components often implement limited types of interfaces that may be used to connect to other components. Frequently, the only device interface provided by such components is a single mass storage device interface through which the components connect to one or more mass storage devices for the storage of and access to multimedia data. The limited interface capabilities of these multimedia decoding components typically inhibits the ability to connect other components in a conventional manner so as to increase the capabilities and functionality of multimedia processing components implementing a decoder. Accordingly, a system and technique for interfacing with such multimedia components would be advantageous.